Anchor's Away
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome was the top ranked Anchor of Sakura TV before Kiyomi Takada let herself be felt up the ladder and into her seat. Now, being placed on the streets as a News Reporter, Kagome get's a first hand chance at witnessing the true terrors of Kira, and after being offered a job on Yue TV as the Head Anchor, she becomes L's very own Queen of Media. She never expected to meet him!


**Anchor's Away**

**Summary: Kagome was the top ranked Anchor of Sakura TV before Kiyomi Takada let herself be felt up the ladder and into her seat. Now, being placed on the streets as a News Reporter, Kagome get's a first hand chance at witnessing the true terrors of Kira, and after being offered a job on Yue TV as the Head Anchor, she becomes L's very own Queen of Media. She never expected him to actually get in contact with her...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Pairing: Kagome/L**

**Genre: Romance/Angst/Mystery**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**A/N: Doesn't follow the timeline completely. A lot of it still happens, just...not quite in order.**

**-x-x-x-**

**Live Debate?**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome smiled at the man across from her, "Feel free to speak with the knowledge that no one can see us. I am known only because I am the news anchor, but your name and face shall both remain in kept from the world until Kira has been brought to justice."

"Right, thank you. I guess the best place to start would be his moral beliefs. It's hard to think that this killer thinks himself as a _God_ if you will, but not too far-fetched once we see the things that are going on right in front of us."

"Do you agree with that self-given title?" Kagome asked kindly.

"Ah, I agree that the decrease in criminals is comforting, but I can't say that I agree with the manner at which they are falling. Kira believes himself above the law."

"Which he isn't."

"Not at all."

**-x-x-x-**

"_I figured, as a man who is constantly out trying to help get rid of criminals, you would be grateful, at the least."_

"_Again, I can't condone such methods. I know that the justice system isn't perfect, but it's there for the purpose of removing criminals from the streets. Killing them off is just a corrupt way of using murder as a way to glorify your name. Kira kills, he has shown us that he won't just stop at criminals, but will go as far as to kill officers of the law as well if they pose a threat to him. He is just another criminal who's afraid to get caught. I can with all honesty say that this criminal is one of the worst, because he believes that he is in the right. He thinks he is doing nothing wrong."_

"_Well, I think I'm not alone when I say I hope L can find and arrest Kira soon. It's tiresome having to deliver the news of another criminal heart attack day-after-day. It's expected now. Death isn't something people should be looking forward to, and the Kira supporters are. Death is something that should take us all by surprise, but when everyone is expecting it...this is without a doubt, an awful world to which we are now living. The injustice of this situation is unbearable."_

"_I believe L is the only one that will be capable of capturing Kira, if anyone can, it will be L."_

"_Yes, thank you for coming in to speak with us; I know the risks are extremely high."_

"_I can't say that I am afraid of Kira, knowing that you get out here every day to discuss his wrongdoings without a nervous bone in your body."_

_The woman laughed and bowed to the shadow opposite of her own. Once the other shadow left, the white screen was removed to reveal a young woman with elbow length black hair and bright sea blue eyes. "It's terrible that we can have guests come up here without the fear of Kira one or two taking their lives. I hope to see everyone again tomorrow evening~! This is Kagome, signing off of Yue TV! Ja Nai!"_

L muted the TV as it went into the credits of the news channel.

"Who's that?"

L glanced to Matsuda and shrugged, "According to her, she is Kagome."

"No last name?" Light asked curiously.

"I'm sure it can be found online. I must say, she's more intelligent than that of Kiyomi Takada."

Light frowned, "What do you mean,"

"Hm...well, she said Kira one and two...this means she knows that there are two Kira's...oh, that...and she is an L supporter, it shows she has good taste in men,"

Light rolled his eyes, "In other words?"

"...I'm highly attracted to her."

Light sighed, "Right, is that why we wasted time watching this?"

"...Light is in such a hurry. Allow me to apologize. Let's return to the case at hand."

Misa watched curiously from where she stood before smiling to herself. "Ryuzaki-San, can I borrow Matsu-Kun? I need to do some shopping, please?" She begged cutely as she bowed with her hands together in a pleading manner.

L waved her off, "Fine,"

"YAY~!" She hugged him tightly before dragging Matsuda off.

"_Now the adults can have some peace and quiet."_ L muttered.

Light chuckled, but added nothing to the comment.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So here is the L/Kagome fic. The poll isn't going to close, I will continue to go in order from the most to the least, anyone who still wants to add their votes in, can still do it if they haven't. I'll update when I can, I kind of have something else I want to work on right now, but I won't abandon any of my fics. LOVE YOU GUYS~!**


End file.
